Sing, Dance, Speak
by FoxChaos
Summary: A collection of Berritana ficlets and drabbles and whatever else I do with them that isn't an actual, full on story. Though some of them might be part of the Fallout 'verse. Depends. Rachel/Santana/Brittany ot3 romance. M to cover all possibilities. (Glee does not belong to me, nor its charas)
1. Chapter 1

_((Anon prompt: __BrittanaBerry in a bar, Rachel gets hit on a lot and jealous Brittana make it well known who Rachel belongs with and head home with their diva.))_

It wasn't that they weren't happy, so to speak, about it.

Obviously they knew how hot their hobbit-sized diva was. Because like, _those legs_, and _that mouth_. And like- _Seriously_.

But that was the thing. She was _theirs_. And while Santana and Brittany had no problem with other people realizing that their girl was super hot, and were totally okay with people telling said hobbit that she was hot, they laid the line down on other people trying to _show _their girl how hot they thought she was.

Like Hipster-Butch Number 4 over there, who was getting a little too close on the dance floor of the bar and club. Or Gothy-Femme 2.0, who was _seriously going to lose her hands _if they didn't leave the diva's ass real soon.

"I'mma cut a bitch, Britt," growled Santana from her spot at the bar, arms crossed tightly under her ample chest and scowl securely in place. The blonde next to her, who although not scowling was frowning in a terrifyingly cold way, nodded. Without a word she stood from her stool and began walking towards a vaguely overwhelmed looking Rachel Berry, and Santana followed closely behind her.

The moment Rachel laid eyes on them relief washed over her features, and in the blink of an eye Santana in front of her (shoving some chick with not enough hair and too much make-up out of her way with a hip check) and Brittany was behind her (sending a Goth-wannabe in weirdly fluffy dress crashing into another couple), and both were pressing in close.

"Enjoying the attention, Rach?" whispered Santana directly into the smaller girl's left ear, causing her to shiver, as well as grin, a light flush already appearing across her cheeks. And it wasn't from dancing.

Brittany settled her hands over the front of Rachel's thighs, Santana's hands firmly gripping the girl's hips, and leaned in next to the other ear. "She totally is, San. She _loves _attention." The blond dancer nipped Rachel's ear, causing her to gasp in surprise and arousal.

Shaking her head, leaning back into Brittany and grinding forward into Santana, Rachel allowed a small smirk of her own. "Take me home then," she challenged.

Santana and Brittany locked eyes, pressed tighter into Rachel, and both bit into either side of her neck at the same time. By the time they drew away there were two very dark, very prominent marks on Rachel's neck, and she was little more than a hot mess. Without wasting any more time the three were out of the bar and down the street to their shoebox apartment, and Rachel got exactly the kind of attention she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

_(( Prompt from JackyJay: I love how you write Berrittana (B/S/R), can you write a super fluffy future fic of them? Maybe just after Rachels first big show. A/N: I love super fluffy!))_

She was all smiles and laughter and practically glowing- bursting - with joy. She had _made it_. She had made it to Broadway. Had gotten the second biggest female part in the whole musical. Had _actually made it_.

The moment the curtain was down, the cheers made, the audience outside waiting to see the stars, Rachel wasted no time in making her way to the castline. She was buzzing with energy- couldn't keep the blinding grin off her face. People wanted pictures with her. Children asked her to sign their programs.

It was incredible.

Everything she had ever wanted.

And then she saw them, keeping some distance from the main crowd; one smiling with so much pride and adoration she could have seen it from a mile away, and the other physically bouncing up and down, clapping her hands together excitedly. When she made eye contact with them the jumping one was suddenly all over her.

"Oh my god! Rachie you did it! YOU WERE SO AWESOME!" exclaimed Brittany was she wrapped her arms tightly around the short actor (_Broadway_actor) and spun her around, laughing, and possibly crying. Not that Rachel was much better. And the second Brittany let her feet touch the ground Santana was lifting her up again, hugging her tightly, then joined by Brittany, and her face was being covered in kisses and tears and more kisses.

"Fuck, Tiny. You were- I can't even-" And yes, Santana new she was crying, and being so stupidly emotional. But fuck you because she girlfriend, _her little Rachel Berry_ had been up on that stage, singing to a crowd of over 800 people. And yeah, it was a "small" Broadway show, and she had been second woman, but she had been there. In the spotlight.

_Living her dream_.

Rachel was finally allowed to pull back enough to look at her two girls. Tears were pouring down her face, and even though she thought she'd have some kind of speech of gratitude, something, to give them, the words caught up in her throat and she just let out this weird sound between a laugh and sob before pulling both Santana and Brittany into her again.

The ex-cheerleaders held her, and the three couldn't keep from laughing. It may have been Rachel on the stage, but all three felt like they had achieved something, one way or another.

That night, after what seemed like hours of "we're so proud!" and "i'm so thankful!" sex, Rachel was snuggled inbetween the blond and other brunette, fast asleep, with a small smile on her lips and her body covered in marks of love and passion. She let out a little, sleepy giggle as she buried herself more into Santana's chest, and Brittany, her arms around the singer's waist, kissed her shoulder.

Santana kissed Rachel's forehead, still a bit sweaty from earlier activities, and glanced up to meet Brittany's eyes. "She did it, Brittany… Our Tiny really did it." She pulled Rachel in closer as the dancer adjusted the covers over all three of them.

Brittany smiled, curling and smiling brightly as she felt her eyes droop. "She totally did, San. And she's totally ours."

Grinning, moving closer to Rachel and therefore Brittany, Santana rested her chin just above Rachel's head. "Fuck yeah she is…"


End file.
